By Any Other Name
by tinybit92
Summary: Robin and Starfire have the tower to themselves, but then some vengeful aliens show up. Go figure. A RobStar fic. Fluffy fluffy fluffy fluff! And yes, that's a Shakespeare reference, not me unable to think of a title.


_So after the success my last fic has been having, I figure another Titan story can't hurt. This was way different when it originally ran through my head, but it took me so long to write it down that it changed quite a bit. Because of the way it changed, I'd love some feedback on it if you all don't mind. Enjoy._  
_**WARNING, CHEESY AS ALL HECK.**  
_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tower was silent. A welcome change from the chaos that was usually a constant. It was midday, and Robin and Starfire were resting on the couch together. She was laying across his lap, her arms around his waist and her head against his chest. One of his arms supported her shoulders, the other under her knees, keeping her close to him.

The young alien smiled up at him. "I can hear the beating of your heart." She whispered blissfully.

Robin laughed lightly and tightened his grip on the girl in his arms. "I love it when we get this kind of alone time. Seems like the others are always here, and I never have time to just be with you."

"Yes, but we are alone now, and I am very much enjoying it."

"Well that's good, because the team isn't coming back for a few hours. It'll just be you and me for a while."

"I would not wish it any other way."

Giving her a gentle peck on her cheek he whispered. "I love you Starfire."

"And I love you Robin." She returned the kiss while he was still bent over her.

Suddenly, Starfire bolted into a sitting position, clearly startled by something. "Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Robin replied, a bewildered expression on his face.

Starfire blinked and leaned against his shoulder. "It must be my imagining."

"Imagination." He corrected with a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders again.

She laughed as well. "Yes, that."

"_Koriand'r…"_

Starfire squeaked and Robin tightened his grip on her. "I heard it that time." He muttered. They leaned to look over the couch and stayed quiet.

Once more, the same phrase came through the air, louder this time. The Tamaranean girl pressed herself tighter into her boyfriend's arms.

"What's it saying?" He asked gently.

"Koriand'r. I-it is my name, in Tamaranean. But most know me as Starfire now. Very few would use my birth name."

"The question is whether it's friend or foe." He glared protectively in the direction of the voice.

"It certainly does not sound like Galfore."

"And it's not female, so it can't be Blackfire, not that that rules out her lackeys."

"_Koriand'r!"_

"Oh no!" Starfire hid her face in Robin's chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Th-the voice." She mumbled through his shirt fabric. "It sounds like a Gordanian."

"Wait, you mean those aliens from when I first met you? The one's who were selling you into slavery?" His voice had risen indignantly.

She nodded, still not lifting her head.

With a massive bang the doors to the common room were blown open. At least fifteen Gordanians stood in the entrance, scowls on their reptilian features. Starfire made a startled "eep" noise and looked up, making the lead lizard grin.

"There you are Koriand'r," He spoke in a rasping voice. "We've spent much of our valuable time searching for you. The Citadel will be most pleased when we take you to them."

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Robin stood up quickly and pulled Starfire behind him protectively.

"Robin be cautious," The redhead said worriedly. "His armor appears to be that of a general."

"Indeed young Tamaranean. I was handpicked to bring you back, seeing as our debt was never settled."

"I am indebted nothing to you!" She said, eyes glowing angrily.

"Wrong girl, you were given into our custody by your own people to save the rest of the planet. You are required to come with us or our agreement will be null, and we will be forced to attack."

Robin glared dangerously at the intruder in his home. "She isn't _required _to do anything you say. And if you so much as try to touch her I'll rip your arm off."

"Brave words for a powerless human."

"I'm far from powerless."

"That agreement no longer applies." Starfire said. "Blackfire made it, she no longer has any power on Tamaran. She was banished for treason."

"Regardless. I'm certain the current leader will would rather give up a single teenager than have us attack your planet again."

"Not likely." Robin said with a satisfied grin. "He raised her."

"And were he to agree," Starfire continued, eyes and fists glowing vibrantly green now. "It would _still _not matter. I do not live on Tamaran anymore. Earth is my home now. It is where the people I love are," She ceased her deadly glow and held Robin's hand with a smile before turning defiantly back to the hostile aliens. "I do not intend to leave at any time in the near future."

The General glared threateningly. "You don't seem to understand girl. The Citadel has instructed me to bring you back, or not come back at all. I will not be leaving this worthless planet without achieving my goal."

Robin bulled out his Bo staff. "Well then, I guess you're not leaving. At least not while your conscious."

Starfire took a battle stance as well. They had defeated a veritable army of Gordanians last time. She and Robin wouldn't have any trouble with fifteen.

"So be it." The General snarled and signaled his soldiers. They surged forward surrounding the couple. Standing back to back, the two Titans fought without hesitation. Starfire launched star bolts at two of her enemies, immediately blasting another three with her eye beams. Robin smacked his staff sharply across the faces of the first two to approach him, throwing a few exploding Birdarangs into five on his right. Seven of them stayed down. Starfire roundhouse kicked three of them across the room and out the window. The ones Robin had hit with his staff staggered upright only to be knocked back down and unconscious.

"Three left." Robin said with a grin.

"I would think the Citadel might send something more difficult." She responded while star bolting the last three into a semiconscious group.

"Guess they're not as evil as they used to be." Robin roped them together with his grappling cord, turning back to Starfire with a satisfied smirk.

The General growled from the entrance. "Incompetent fools. Must I do this myself?"

"You could try." The Boy Wonder said smugly.

"But the results will be the same." The alien girl finished happily.

With a roar the enraged Gordanian charged forward, only to be met by Robin's fist in his face and Starfire's foot in his stomach.

"I'd stay down if I were you." Robin said, pinning him by the throat with his staff.

"I will take the others to the containment chambers if you would like me to."

"Sounds good. I'll keep ugly here in his place."

Starfire lifted the twelve unconscious aliens above her head all at once before exiting through the destroyed door.

"So," Robin said after she was gone. "Should we stick you in a preset shuttle with your buddies, or do you want to go back willingly and tell your boss to leave my girlfriend alone?"

"Despicable human. I will be ordered nowhere by your kind. But if you wish to sentence my crew to death, then so be it, send us back by force."

"I'd rather let scum like you die then give up Starfire. But assuming you'd rather live, I can send you somewhere else. Maybe you can find a new existence on some other planet. I'll send your leader a message myself."

"Haha! I hope you do just that. Provoking the Citadel will get your entire planet destroyed. As little as a care what happens to you, it would be far more wise to just ignore them. They won't realize we failed for quite some time, and by then, I doubt a single escapee will matter to them anymore."

"Fine. Thanks for the warning. But I'd appreciate if you dropped the condescending tone. Especially since you just got your butt whooped."

"I have locked away our foes. Shall we put their leader away as well?" Starfire said floating cheerily into the room.

"Yeah. Then we can get back to our fairly limited alone time."

"Agreed. But perhaps we should continue in another room?" She glanced at the window she had broken.

"Heh, good idea. We'll clean up and send these guys into space when the others get back."

"Glorious!" They tossed the general unceremoniously into a cell and went to Starfire's room, because hers wasn't littered with weaponry and battle plans.

They sat down on her bed and cuddled the way they had been before their interruption.

"So," Robin muttered. "Koriand'r? I kind of like the way that sounds."

Starfire blushed with a smile.

"Just so you know, my birth name isn't actually Robin. It's Richard, Richard Grayson. Dick for short."

The young Tamaranean girl blinked at him in shock.

He laughed. "I know, I never open up about anything. Big mysterious Robin is telling you his real name. But I love you, I think you deserve to know more about me."

She hugged her boyfriend as tight as she could without injuring him. "Oh Robin, I mean, Richard! You do not know what it means to me to hear you say such things."

"I understand. A relationship can't work without communication. But I really want us to work, so I'm not afraid to tell you everything about me."

Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin's neck to bring them closer. "I love you Richard."

"I love you Koriand'r." And with a gentle kiss, all else around them was forgotten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cheesy to a fault, but I think I did alright. Comments? Click that green-lettered button down there.  
_


End file.
